choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Martin
Martin, a character in the #LoveHacks series, is the editor-in-chief of ClickIt. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Martin has slick black hair with some gray strands. His skin is tanned and his eyes are black. He wears a yellow Ralph Lauren collared t-shirt and a loose black tie. Personality Martin wants the best from his employees, and wants them to make sure ClickIt has the most views. He comes off nice and hip, but as revealed by Main Character when she chews out him and TJ for their sexism, he is a sad, pathetic old man who doesn't know anything about today's society. By the end of Book 2, he has matured greatly and has become a nicer person. He genuinely wishes Main Character luck at the awards ceremony and offers her her original job back at Clickit in case her company doesn't work out. In High School Story, Book 2, Chapter 12, he offers to let Your Character (High School Story) star in a Clickit video and allows him/her to have access to Ashley Faris's files. Chapters #LoveHacks Book 1 * Chapter 1: This Story Will Change Your Life * Chapter 6: 6 Things Only Country Fans Will Understand * Chapter 7: What The Media Hasn't Told You About Finding A Job * Chapter 8: She Dates A Bad Boy. You Won't Believe What Happens Next! * Chapter 9: 9 Things Only Attractive People Get Away With * Chapter 12: We Dated Three Guys At One So You Don't Have To! * Chapter 14: Don't Plot Sabotage Without Reading This First (Determinant) * Chapter 17: 17 Things Never To Do At A Work Party * Chapter 18: The Ending Will Blow Your Mind! Book 2 * Chapter 1: What Happens Next Will Shock You * Chapter 5: Party Hacks All Millennials Should Know! * Chapter 10: 10 Surprisingly Foosball Tips * Chapter 14: The 14 Job Offers Millennials Get (Mentioned) * Chapter 18: This Series Finale Will Have You Shook High School Story Book 2 * Chapter 12: Save Me, San Francisco Relationships TJ He favors TJ. Main Character He is Main Character's boss in Book 1. Trivia * Pixelberry gave him the same face, eye color, and hair color as Jamie Brooks. He also resembles Joaquin. Both are characters in the Most Wanted series. * His outfit has similarities with the outfit worn by Shane, a character in the Rules of Engagement series, and Joshua Neely, a character in the Most Wanted series. * He makes a cameo appearance in High School Story, Book 2, Chapter 12. * The name Martin is of Latin origin and means: Warrior, of Mars, warlike. * He appears in Book 1, Chapter 8, but only in the preview for Chapter 9. * He shares the same forename as Martin Schmidt from the Red Carpet Diaries series, and Martin Stafford. * He has the same character model as Alec Burdock from Wishful Thinking. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'LoveHacks' Characters Category:Bullies Category:Antagonists